Life Through Thoughts
by Yume Myonaka
Summary: Earth, 2003. My name is Yume Myonaka, and my friend has just died, eaten by a shadow. Oh, and I've just me the most handsome guy, which the most weirdest request...


Moi's note: This story was sparked with no knowledge of what will happen in Kingdom Hearts 2. This will be a mixture of Kingdom Hearts, and a touch of Kingdom Hearts 2. I hope you'll enjoy! It's what I think would happen AFTER Sora sealed the door to Kingdom Hearts, and traveled to find Riku and King Mickey. ^_^ Summary: Sora, after sealing Kingdom Hearts, longs for Kairi, and the finding of Riku, and King Mickey. He loses his friends, and in order to find them again, must join up with a new person, who might steal his feelings away from his newly disclosed heart.  
  
*Hint- There are characters from different Animes in here. You'll see! Oh, and another hint. I'm in it, not really me, but my NAME. Ok? Whats so wrong with that? I'm done. ~Yume M  
  
~!~  
  
Life Through Thoughts Part 1 'Taken and Searching' ~!~  
  
A young boy, perhaps fourteen, even fifteen, but not a day over sixteen, ran through the woods of an unknown forest. He clutched in his hand a long, rounded key.  
  
He kept his eyes down, and shadows filled the empty spaces that formed his eyes.  
  
Exhaustion overtook him, and he had to stop. Breathing shallowly, he couldn't believe what he had just seen. What he had just. killed. He refused to believe that they had come back. But that meant.. No. he couldn't still be alive!  
  
The boy collapsed, uttering the faint words, "Kairi."  
  
~!~  
  
Lookit. Streets filled with people. Me, walking with my best friend. It was sunny, and I bobbed my head to the music pouring through my head phones. I wasn't too sure of the words, it was a new song.  
  
I must have really had the volume up, because Nadiri had to tap my shoulder to get my attention.  
  
"What?" I hissed. She laughed, and started singing the words to my songs. I laughed, and sang along to the best of my ability.  
  
My name is Yume Myonaka. I've lived in Tokyo for about thirteen years. Well, that's my whole life, but don't get me wrong. I knew this city in and out, and I had no clue that change was all around me.  
  
Of course, there were always new stores being put up. A new gaming store here, a ramen restaurant here, and a Kimono shop there. Not all that glitzy, but beautiful to me.  
  
Not Nadiri. She hated it, and you couldn't really blame her. She had grown up in the country, and she knew what fresh air smelled like. I had only ever been to the beach. And that wasn't very fun for me.  
  
"What?" I repeated.  
  
"That's where my brother is getting Harikyu*!! He's been sick for a while. We think it'll do him good." she said, pointing to a small, yet clean brick store. Two senbon* were depicted on the front sign, crossing each other, like bones intertwining through a skull.  
  
I fingered the towel beneath my hands, and looked up the busy street. Dark was starting to settle. People were declining, mostly heading into the Sento*.  
  
"Ready for a bath?" Nadiri asked, laughing. The flung her bag off her shoulder, and unzipped it.  
  
~!~ Two hours later, we were finished. We had just enjoyed a sauna, and now sipping coffee in the shop that was next door to it.  
  
"Oh, crap." Nadiri said, looking at her watch. "It's almost twelve! And I think. Shit!" she grabbed behind her, and snatched at the air. "I forgot my bag!"  
  
"Baka*!" I said, laughing. I knew my towel was thrown under my arm, dangling.  
  
"Come back with me! Please?" She pleaded. "Who knows the black mist* that's out there!" she said, pulling at my arm, making me spill my hot coffee onto my knee.  
  
"Alright! Alright!" I said, repositioning my towel. I would have gone with her anyway. No need to gave a scare in the middle of the night, a scream would wake many people.  
  
We ran into the bath house, wishing no one would notice. It was closed this time of night. Even the odori's* were gone.  
  
It was hot, and steamy. We were laughing, slipping on the wet floors. I loved being with Nadiri.  
  
We finally found her bag beneath the wooden bench in front of the baths. She slung it up into the air, laughing, when it nearly caught me in it's path. Instead, it went flying out of her hands, landing into a niwa*.  
  
"Oh! Crap!" she shouted, rushing to pick it up before anyone noticed.  
  
"Hurry up!" I said, noticing the cold. I was only wearing my school uniform. Which, for the note, was NOT the silly ones anime depicts.  
  
"Geez." she said, " something's got my foot."  
  
I figured it was a thorn from a rosebush.  
  
"Hurry up!" I repeated, "just rip your stocking!" I nearly yelled, rubbing my legs. Goose bumps raised, making me feel even colder.  
  
"But. Wha."  
  
Through he darkness, something even darker, in the shape of a human, raised from the ground.  
  
"Help! Yume!" she shouted, pulling her leg by the thigh.  
  
I still couldn't believe it.  
  
She sunk in the ground a few inches, and nearly yelled, her voice a strangled yelp.  
  
"Help me! Help me!" she sunk lower.  
  
Finally, I dismissed it as a joke, though she wasn't one to play them. "C'mon!" I shouted, and ran over to her, but, to my array, something did have her.  
  
"What. NADIRI!" I shouted. Her body fell completely beneath the ground, as something replaced her. A shadow, long tendril like antenna hanging in front of it's face. It's eyes were red. Blood red.  
  
I started to run. We were close to a small, crowded forest. Cars seemed to cease coming down this street, as I fell into the street.  
  
My friend was. gone. And now this thing replaced her.  
  
I continued to run, not even sure if it was following me. "Helllppp!" I cried. I knew no one heard me.  
  
The streets turned out into a small portion of the forest, a mere park. I flung myself behind the swings. A pond lay a few feet behind, followed by the forest Something was egging me on, to come here, almost like an aura of help.  
  
I fell. I, the complete idiot, fell facedown.  
  
I rolled on my back, and looked back to the monster. It was indeed, there. Staring at me. It had. fangs.  
  
Oh god, I thought, I'm going to die here.  
  
The creature struck out with it's shadowed hand, and I rolled, it's claw striking dirt.  
  
A streak of silver flashed by my head, and a human figure. stepped in front of me.  
  
He held a. key.  
  
The monster was caught in his path, and the silver key flew through it's three dimensional body, making it produce the most eerie scream ever.  
  
Then, it evaporated into ashes.  
  
"Holy hell!" I whispered, looking at where it had once been. "That thing. Nadiri." I said.  
  
The figure turned to me. My mouth dropped. The man, or, boy, by the looks of it, looked right through me.  
  
As a figure of speech.  
  
"I. wont hurt you. You should leave. Leave me alone." he said, almost smirking. I could see, though his hooded black cloak hid it, a young boy.  
  
"Who are you.?" I asked, doing my best to stand. As soon as I got to my feet, as stumbled backwards, and therefore fell into the darkened pond behind me.  
  
The deep pond.  
  
My already tired body spazzed, and I couldn't move. Water filled my nostrils, and I felt my breath leave me.  
  
But my story wouldn't be worth much if I died right then and there, now would it?  
  
~!~  
  
I slowly opened my eyes. Water dripped from my lashes, and I coughed, water spilling from my lungs.  
  
"I'm glad you're awake!" said a voice, and I turned my head.  
  
I was laying down, and a blanket, or something, covered me. I sat up, and the covers fell from my shoulders. I realized I was no longer in my school uniform.  
  
Actually, I wasn't in anything.  
  
"You.You." I began to search for words.  
  
"Um, wait! Let me explain-"  
  
"YOU PERVERT!!!" I exploded, ripping the covers back up.  
  
"Hey! Did you want to die? I saved you! You could've caught cold!" he shouted, pointing to my clothes that lay next to a small fire.  
  
"Where. am I?" I asked, still clutching the blanket.  
  
"You klutz.., We in this forest still." He threw a few twigs into the fire. I hadn't been asleep for long. It was still nighttime.  
  
"What. happened. to Nadiri?" I asked, looking to the glowing embers.  
  
"You're friend? I suppose the heartless got her. She's.dead. Has to be." He said.  
  
The words didn't process. "A heartless? What?! Who ARE you?!" I asked, hysterical.  
  
"I'm. Sora." The boy removed the hood. Blue eyes, thin face, brown, messy hair. Very cute. "And. Heartless are shadows. You met the easiest from there is. I thought I'd never see one again. since I sealed the door." he gripped his face in his hand. His key thing lay a few feet behind him.  
  
"I'm. Yume." I said.  
  
"As in dream?" he asked. "Cute."  
  
"Shut up. I'm very sensitive.so, what, are you an around perv?" I asked, looking at him. He blinked, once, twice. Then laughed. "Nah. Just you're average hero. Hey, do you know any body by the name of Urameshi?" he asked, reaching into his pocket to retrieve a piece of paper. He looked at it, then shook his head.  
  
The name was oddly familiar. "Oh! I got it!" I said, snapping my fingers. "He 'supposed to be the toughest kid around! He was the guy that was missing for, like, a month a few months ago. Why?" I asked.  
  
Sora looked at me.  
  
"Would you mind showing me where he lives tomorrow? Well, today, actually. You see, I've never been to this part of the worl- city, before."  
  
I had a feeling he meant world. He had to be crazy, but he seemed so sincere.  
  
The only reason I would trust this guy, was because of Nadiri. I still had a feather's hope of finding her alive.  
  
"Ok, but under one condition." I said. "I can have my clothes back.."  
  
"Sorry. They have to dry fast. Don't want my escort dying." He smiled, and closed his eyes. "Now, get some sleep. I know, sleeping in a forest is weird. but you'll get used to it. I promise."  
  
He lay down upon his own blanket, and his breathing became slow, and deep.  
  
I refused to cry. I wanted my mom and dad. I wanted Nadiri. And mostly, I wanted my clothes back.  
  
"Dumb perv." I mumbled, before I fell asleep.  
  
~!~ Black Mist: criminals Baka: stupid Senbon: acupuncture needles Harikyu: acupuncture Sento: public bathhouse Odori: dancers, somewhat like geishas. Niwa: a traditional Japanese sand garden. ~!~ Moi's note: Please feel free to review. Thank you all for reading this. I will be sure to have: Naruto Yu Yu Hakusho Inuyasha And others in this story. It's more like a dimension thing than them traveling to different worlds. You'll soon see. ~Yume M 


End file.
